Harmoni
by kindovvf
Summary: Kise/fem!Kuroko. Episode 2: minimarket. Kise, Kuroko, pukul dua dini hari, dan tugas jaga yang tak kunjung berakhir.
1. langit dan petualang

Kuroko no Basuke(c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
a/n: Yah, niatnya sih buat tempat nampung ide random kifemkuro yang nggak akan jadi satu fik utuh. Sekalian buat celenj diri sendiri, karena skill nulis saya naik-turun kayak gelombang longitudinal. Enjoy /o

* * *

**#1 langit dan petualang**

* * *

Kise pernah membicarakan langit seolah itu adalah tempat terindah di dunia, sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko lalu berjanji akan mengajaknya ke sana suatu saat. Kise pernah membicarakan langit seolah di sana ia sungguh bebas dan paru-parunya merindu udara, sambil merapikan ujung-ujung taffeta Kuroko yang menyapu lantai tapi tak membuat tersandung. Kuroko mengangguk sambil mengira-ngira berapa banyak bintang sekarang, saat udara balkon menyapu tulang selangka dan samar hutan pinus terbawa ke penciuman. Kise bilang, kelap-kelip lentera rumah tak seberapa riuh, karena penduduk menghabiskan waktu di pasar malam yang dihelat dekat perbatasan hutan (tawa, riuh-rendah, mungkin gula-gula kapas). Kuroko bertanya mengapa Kise tidak turut serta pergi ke pasar malam itu, toh terdengar menyenangka, tapi Kise menarik senyum dan mengoceh bahwa seorang pangeran bisa datang kapan saja.

Kuroko mengulurkan tangan melewati pagar balkon. Angin dingin meresap di tangannya yang tidak berlapis sarung tangan satin. Jari-jarinya yang kurus, yang sejam lalu baru saja lepas dari tuts hitam-putih piano, bermain-main di udara. Kise tidak melewatkan hal itu, karena mata Kuroko tetap fokus ke satu titik entah apa yang coba ia terka. "Tolong ceritakan lebih banyak."

Maka Kise bercerita lebih banyak. Ia mengatakan seberapa luas dirgantara atau seberapa dalam lautan. Seseru apa memetik apel di musim panen di mana ladang dipenuhi lelehan matahari dan kegembiraan, atau semenarik apa memanah tupai pohon yang kelewat lincah melompati dahan-dahan. Semendebarkan apa kabur dari desing peluru jika nekad membebaskan buruan dari jerat pemburu. Semeriah apa pesta dansa sayembara kerajaan tetangga yang diadaka di alun-alun kota. Semenyenangkan apa menggembala domba bersama anak-anak kaum nomaden yang berkemah di utara saat musim dingin. Setakjub apa ketika berdiri di puncak tertinggi gunung bersalju lalu memandang horizon dan bentang alam. Saat bercerita, seluruh tubuh Kise seolah ikut bicara. Begitu ekspresif, begitu nyata hingga Kuroko dapat membayangkan tiap adegan yang terjadi, walau terpatah-patah karena ia hanya mampu menebak dari suara serta intonasi Kise.

"Bagaimana kaubisa tahu semua itu?" Kuroko bertanya, di antara jeda verba Kise setelah menceritakan betapa ia kagum pada seorang pelukis jalanan, yang melukis sambil merpati-merpati mematuki biji-bijian di sekitarnya.

Kise tertawa. "Aku, 'kan, petualang. Kurokocchi lupa, ya?"

Tentu saja Kuroko tidak lupa; karena kalau begitu, dari mana dunia yang dituturkan Kise selama ini? "Bagaimana dengan langit? Dari mana Kise-kun mengetahuinya?"

Ada jeda sejenak. Dari nada Kise kemudian, Kuroko tahu lelaki itu tengah tersenyum. "Apa kau begitu tertarik pada langit?"

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak masalah," Kise berujar riang. "Suatu saat, Kurokocchi pasti kuajak."

Kuroko menyentuh tepi mata. "Mungkin tidak akan bisa."

"Jangan berkata begitu—"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" tukas Kuroko pelan. "Aku tidak bisa melihat, Kise-kun. Kau tahu. Aku hanya melihat dari cerita-ceritamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa warna mataku."

Kise tidak menyerah. Ia mengacak puncak kepala Kuroko dengan gerakan lambat. Kuroko menghela napas dan Kise lega melihat bahu gadis itu tak lagi tegang. "Tidak masalah, tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan. "Aku percaya kau bisa melihat dunia ini, impianmu, tapi untuk itu, kau juga harus percaya. Oke?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Kise tidak memaksakan jawaban, paham bahwa hal ini tak akan mudah. Maka ia menyingkirkan poni Kuroko yang jatuh di atas mata, menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam tepat di mata walau Kuroko tak akan tahu. "Biar kuberi tahu satu hal. Aku memang pernah pergi ke langit. Tapi, jauh dari semua itu, di mata Kurokocchi pun, ada langit."

* * *

sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya o/


	2. minimarket

**#2 minimarket**

* * *

Kise menguap lebar-lebar di balik kasir, menggeser diri ke samping hingga konter itu cukup lebar untuk tempatnya menjatuhkan separuh badan. Ia rentangankan tangan lebar-lebar. "Huaah, aku mengantuk. Kenapa kita tidak menutup toko lebih awal saja, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko masih berkonsentrasi di depan sebuah rak rendah, memindai daftar di tangan dan isi rak bergantian. Pulpen di genggaman sesekali mencentang kertas. Kardus besar di dekat kaki memuat kemasan-kemasan yang harus ia _display_. "Ini toko 24 jam." Ia menjawab pendek, berdiri untuk pindah memeriksa rak lain. "Di belakang ada minum, kalau Kise-kun haus. Aku membuat dua _mocca_."

"Wah, terima kasih. Omong-omong," Kise menegakkan badan, menyeret langkah ke luar dari konter. Bosan diam saja, ia mendekati Kuroko yang sudah membungkuk di rak seberang. Kardus itu digeser dengan sisi dalam sepatu seiring langkah, Kise menilainya sebagai hal yang menarik entah karena alasan apa. "Sebenarnya apa yang kita tunggu?"

Kuroko melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kanan. "Seharusnya Riko-san tiba sepuluh menit lalu untuk ganti jaga. Mungkin sedikit terlambat."

"Tapi aku sudah mengantuk," Kise menguap lagi, tidak selebar tadi tapi langkahnya sudah terhuyung sedikit. "Ini jam dua pagi, lho, Kurokocchi. Kau belum menguap satu kali pun sejak sore. Jangan bilang kauminum kopi sebelum kemari."

Kuroko tersenyum samar. "Aku lebih kuat menahan darimu."

"Aku akan ambruk sebentar lagi," Kise masih merajuk. Ujung apronnya terlipat, juga hanya memakai sebelah sandal dan dia tampak tidak keberatan. "Sekali ini saja, ayo tutup."

"Kise-kun boleh pulang duluan," Kuroko kembali berjalan ke rak lain. "Aku bisa menunggu di sini."

Kise masih mengikuti Kuroko, kali ini ikut mengamati bagaimana Kuroko memeriksa suplai di tiap bagian. Ini pekerjaannya minggu lalu, dan tentu saja Kuroko jauh lebih rapi dalam bekerja. Naluri sebagai laki-laki membuat ia membungkuk, meraup banyak barang sekaligus lalu mulai menata tempat-tempat yang kosong seraya tetap memperhatikan kategori. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, berterima kasih. Kise rasa tidak perlu. "Bagaimana kau pulang nanti?"

"Aku bisa meminta dijemput. Kakakku masih bekerja kelompok di rumah temannya, kalau aku tidak salah."

"Kalau begitu jangan!" Kise menukas. "Maksudmu, Kagami? Dia terkenal tukang tidur di kampus. Kau harus melihat bagaimana dia tidur di lapangan saat pertandingan _baseball_."

Kuroko tertawa lewat matanya. "Di rumah, dia juga seperti itu. Tapi membangunkannya dengan dering telepon tidak sesulit itu, kok."

"Pokoknya jangan," Kise bersikeras. "Aku antar Kurokocchi saja. Lebih aman."

"Tidak perlu, kalau itu merepotkan."

"Heeii, jelas tidak! Aku anak baik hati yang selalu menolong orang-orang!"

"Tidak jadi pulang?"

"Aku memang tidak bilang akan pulang," Kise melebarkan senyum, menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko, menggantikan si perempuan menggeser kardur. "Rak mana lagi?"

.

"Riko-san baru saja mengirim email," Kuroko muncul dari pintu belakang, mengamati layar ponsel seolah menimbang-nimbang. Kise mengangkat muka dari tumpukan struk yang dijadikan satu pada sebuah papan berpaku kecil. Empat puluh lima menit sudah berlalu sejak pekerjaan memenuhi suplai rak selesai. Kuroko menghilang ke balik pintu ruang istirahat staf untuk beberapa keperluan—Kise pikir diam-diam perempuan yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu juga menahan kantuk.

"Dan apa katanya?"

"Riko-san tidak bisa jaga hari ini. Dia harus menemani kakaknya di rumah sakit."

"Oh," Kise mengerutkan kening. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. "Jadi, kesimpulannya?"

"Aku akan menjaga sampai pagi nanti. Mungkin jam tujuh. Kise-kun lebih baik pulang, katanya besok ada jadwal kuliah."

"Kurokocchi bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang libur," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Kise-kun juga kelihatan capek, kemarin sibuk mengurusi _event_ kampus."

Kise menggaruk tengkuk. Kalau boleh memilih, dia ingin sekali mengambil langkah pulang, ambruk di kasur lalu bersiap bangun beberapa jam kemudian demi kelas pagi. Tapi memikirkan perempuan seperti Kuroko, sendirian menjaga toko di pertengahan dini hari yang rawan bahaya … ia tidak ingin membayangkan. "Tidak, deh. Aku di sini saja. Jangan sok kuat begitu, oke, jam-jam ini rawan bahaya. Lagipula aku juga tahu kemarin Kurokocchi hampir seharian kerja sambilan di tempat lain. Jadi, anggap saja impas!"

"Baiklah," Kuroko akhirnya menguap juga. Kise tersenyum puas lalu merapikan struk ke tempat semula.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bergantian tidur? Kurasa itu cukup adil," si pemuda mengabaikan sandal, memilih bertelanjang kaki sehingga dingin keramik putih meresap ke kulit telapak kaki. Kuroko juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku akan mengambil selimut. Riko-san meninggalkan satu di belakang."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Setelah melakukan suit—yang dimenangkan Kuroko, Kise baru ingat bahwa ia belum pernah menang _jankenpon_ dari perempuan ini—Kuroko duduk menekuk lutut di balik konter, mulai memejamkan mata. Ia dapat merasakan Kise menyelimutinya lalu duduk di sampingnya, mendengar beberapa patah kata _rambutmu mulai panjang, ya _sambil pemuda itu memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya, atau sesuatu seperti _tidur di toko sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk_ dari mulut Kise—apa Kise sempat menyenandungkan nada nina bobo? Kuroko tidak mengingat dengan jelas karena sudah setengah tidur.

Ia sempat melihat samar-samar bayangan Kise menumpukan kepala di atas kepalanya, menggumamkan suatu kalimat. Apa itu juga bagian dari mimpi? Kuroko tidak yakin.

* * *

a/n: haloo. perasaan saya aja atau kuroko jadi lebih banyak bicara? :") diketik habis marathon fik lain jadi kayaknya masih kebawa-bawa orz. tiba-tiba pengen bikin sesuatu seperti penjagatoko!kikuro jadi ... maaf kalau kebanting dari kapter sebelumnya huhu. di sini kagami dan kise seumuran. au ah. pokoknya saya cinta kifemkuro dan itu cukup /APANYA  
sampai jumpa di kapter depan!


End file.
